


Requiem

by vintagevinilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied Death, M/M, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagevinilla/pseuds/vintagevinilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cherry blossoms floated softly across my vision as I cried his name and my fingers desperately grasped at nothing but air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work has mentions of implied suicide and homosexual relationships. If you are uncomfortable with that please do not read any further.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters.
> 
> This fic is best read along with the song Paths by Sea Oleena.

The water rippled quietly as several petals touched its surface. Small fish swam peacefully occasionally nibbling at them in curiosity. Their lovely scales glinted under the sunlight streaming through the trees. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and their fallen petals covered most of the bridge. Birds sang drowsy songs overhead. And there in the middle of it all sat a small boy on the rails of the bridge. He tilted his head skywards to stare at the blossoms slowly drifting in the wind. His eyes slipped shut as he listened to the broken whispers of the trees and petals caught in his auburn hair.

\---

Practice was a haze of normality and sluggishness. The heat made everyone slow in a quiet and tired manner. Minutes ticked idly by and soon hours came to pass. The sky was turning dim and finally everyone gradually disappeared and we were the only ones left. His eyes had seemed distant and he had seemed like he was hesitating to say something. Nevertheless he turned to smile at me so happily I thought I’d imagined it. His small hands gently grasped mine as we silently walked home. When he looked up at me and smiled his eyes had seemed so sad. I couldn’t understand the reason for his expression but it caused me so much pain. Gently I brought my hand to hold against his cheek pleading silently with my eyes for him to tell me what was wrong. His eyes quietly closed as he leaned into my hand and when he opened them again his expression had changed once more. Slowly he brought my fingers to his lips and kissed them. Smiling I leaned down to kiss his head as he smiled. When we parted ways he handed me a letter and as he turned to leave I thought I saw the glimmer of tears.

\---

When I arrived home the exhaustion of practice had finally caught up with me. Finally collapsing on my bed I fell asleep to the image of his pained expression and the letter he had given me still clutched in my hand.

I woke early to the sound of birds and the thought of him. Slowly through the haze of drowsiness I remembered his letter. My peaceful haze shattered as a read the first line. My hands trembled as I finished and I was seized with panic. Frantic I dressed as quickly as I could and I ran to him. My lungs screamed for air but I didn’t care about anything as long as I knew he was safe. I found myself on a secluded bridge covered with cherry blossoms over a calm river. Birds sang drowsy songs and the wind whispered brokenly. The petals floated slowly down. And in the middle of it all sat a small boy on the rails of the bridge seemingly like a fairy. His head tilted skywards as the petals drifted slowly down over him and caught in his lovely auburn hair. His closed eyes slowly drifted open and he looked straight at me. He smiled but his eyes were so sad. I tried to call out to him but I couldn’t find my voice. I couldn’t even move. And in that second he was falling.

The cherry blossoms floated softly across my vision as I cried his name and my fingers desperately grasped at nothing but air.

“I’m sorry Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Requiem! This is my first Haikyuu!! fic and I'm happy to have written about my OTP. I know this was a little dark for them but I want to write something happier soon!


End file.
